Trainwreck
by leapylion3
Summary: Han/Leia songfic. Spans across the trilogy. Trainwreck by Demi Lovato.


_You fled from medication 'cause it only causes pain. You won't go to the doctor, he keeps calling you insane. You're lost even when you're going the right way. You mean the world to me, even though you might be crazy._

* * *

><p>Leia would never forget the look of utter, absolute disappointment on Han's face that night. She had never seen his eyes that shade of brown before; so dark, almost black, really. How he watched her from the door, which was left just slightly ajar in the rush. He looked so unbelievably young, vulnerable, innocent as his hazel orbs stared at her.<p>

Han and Leia had just had one of their worst arguments. Only three hours into hyperspace, with almost twelve more to go, and a mission awaited them that would last almost two weeks. By now, the princess had already forgotten what triggered the fight. It was quite funny, in retrospect; how some of the pair's worst arguments were started with the smallest, stupidest things.

Ever since the destruction of Alderaan about a year prior to that night, the girl was emotionally unstable. Understandable, of course. But the methods she resorted to to relieve the pain were not the best, to say the least.

Fights with Han always made things worse for her. His constant teasing, threatening to leave…sometimes it was too much for her to handle. She couldn't bear the thought of him leaving without being on the verge of tears.

She had snuck a bottle of painkillers from the _Falcon_'s galley after the two went to their separate rooms. She wasn't feeling herself that night, and she just wanted to get away from it all. With shaky hands and tears streaming down her pretty face, she popped the lid off the bottle. He caught her just as she raised a handful to her mouth.

She met his gaze, his eyes boring into hers. She suddenly sobbed, the pills falling to the floor. The smuggler instantly rushed over to her and held her tiny frame in his strong arms. She leaned against his muscular chest, barely noticing the fact that it was bare.

"I'm sorry, Leia," He murmured into her hair. Just Leia. Not Your Highness, princess, Your Worshipfulness…She responded by holding tightly onto his arms, her entire body shuddering. His eyes caught the bottle lying next to her on the floor. "Are you insane?" He half-joked, trying to lighten the mood. Solo placed a soft kiss on her temple and stroked her back.

Leia laughed half-heartedly, sinking deeper into his chest. His scent intoxicated her, and his warmth offered her comfort. "Maybe,"

"You mean so much to me, Leia," He admitted, holding her close. "Don't try to pull something like that again, alright?" She didn't respond. "Don't leave me, okay?"

She smiled through the tears. "I won't."

* * *

><p><em>And you said we wouldn't make it, but look how far we've come. For so long my heart was breaking, but now we're standing strong. The things you say, you make me fall harder each day. You're a trainwreck, but I wouldn't love you if you changed.<em>

* * *

><p><em> Home One <em>was bustling with Rebels who were preparing for the upcoming meeting to discuss the plans for the attack on the Death Star. Han Solo, make that _General_ Han Solo, had to dodge everyone in sight; the entire ship was packed. Han would usually be annoyed by all those present, but today, he was content. Jabba no longer existed, so he wouldn't have to leave the Alliance. Or, more importantly, Leia.

Just thinking of her brought a goofy smile to the ex-smuggler's face. He had never felt this way about a woman before. Sure, there had been other girls in his life before meeting the Alderaanian, but they all ended in heartbreak on both ends. Leia was…special. He couldn't describe it.

He remembered how at the beginning, Leia would always shy away from his advances, and deny her feelings for him. He was always rather open about his feelings. At least he was in his own mind. Even on the way to Bespin, when they admitted their feelings for each other, the girl still had doubts about the relationship.

Solo snuck into her office, unnoticed, where she was busy doing her seemingly never ending pile of work. Placing his hands over her eyes, he leaned over and murmured in her ear, "Guess who,"

She giggled, removing his large hands. "Nerf-herder,"

"Close enough," He grinned, kissing her cheek. "How are you? I haven't seen you in awhile. I missed you,"

"Han, it's been one day," Organa rolled her eyes, getting out of her seat. "But I'm alright," She threw her arms around his neck and batted her eyelashes. "Better, now that you're here,"

The general leaned in and kissed the princess. "I got a surprise for you," He pulled the letter out of his jacket pocket. "Read it," He urged, thrusting it into her hands.

She grabbed the paper and sat down on her desk. Her eyes quickly scanned over the paper, a wide, slow grin spreading across her face. "No way!" She squealed, acting like a little girl. "A general?" She jumped into his arms. "I'm so proud of you!" Realization dawned on her. "You're staying?" Leia didn't let him respond; she pulled him close and kissed him hard on the lips.

"You're crying," Han remarked, pulling away from the kiss. He wiped tears from her cheeks, then kissed both of her eyelids.

"I'm just so happy," She whispered, offering him a small smile. "I love you so much,"

"I know," He murmured, kissing her again. "I love you, too,"

The Alderaanian heir clutched tightly onto the collar of his shirt, keeping him close. "Don't ever change, flyboy,"

He grinned his signature lopsided grin. "Same goes to you, sweetheart."

* * *

><p><em>I shook your hand and you pulled it right away. You asked me to dance, but instead I said 'No way!' Inside I was dying to give it a try, and you begged me, so I stayed. I knew you were different from the way I caved.<em>

* * *

><p>The celebration party was in full swing. It was a week after the Rebels won the Battle of Yavin, and the Death Star was destroyed. Thanks to the Tatooine native, Luke Skywalker, the Alliance gained a huge victory. All were celebrating, even the princess, who seemed to never crack a smile.<p>

She watched her friends and colleagues on the dance floor, every single one of them either drunk, or on an adrenaline rush. Princess Leia Organa giggled as the pilots Wedge and Wes started to do the tango, even though the current song was of the Gliz genre. Near the pair, Luke and Derek, better known as Hobbie, were doing a drunken jig on a tabletop, a nearly-empty bottle of ale in each of their hands. Other members of the Alliance cheered them on, extremely intoxicated themselves. Leia was happy, sure, but she didn't favour being part of the festivities.

"Hey, princess," A voice called out from behind her. She turned around to see Luke's smuggler friend Han Solo approach her with a bottle of ale in one hand, and a glass of wine in the other. Everyone on base seemed to love the pilot, although Leia was having doubts about him. He was going to leave, surely, so why was he hanging around now? He got his money; he was free to leave.

"What do you want?" She asked, sounding angrier than she intended. His eyes widened in shock for a split second, but he recovered almost instantly.

He shrugged. "You seemed kind of lonely, so I brought you a drink," He handed her the glass of wine.

"Thanks," Organa replied slowly, raising the glass to her lips. She stopped just as it touched her lips. "You didn't put anything in it, did you?"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Do you really think that low of me?"

"I-I'm sorry," She lowered her head in embarrassment, her cheeks turning a light pink. "I didn't mean it that way,"

"Its fine," Han muttered, waving his hand dismissively. "Wanna dance?" He jerked a thumb to the dance floor.

She almost laughed at the insane thought. "Are you crazy?"

"C'mon, it's just dancing," Solo urged, grabbing her hand. She had to admit, she was slightly interested in dancing with the smuggler. It wasn't much. Just one dance. No commitment whatsoever, which relieved her. Never did she want to get involved with him, no matter how funny, charming, and handsome he was…_Snap out of it, Leia! _

"Fine," She held her head up high and followed him onto the dance floor. Guiding her hands to his shoulders, he offered her a small smile. She couldn't help but smile back; he was so damn attractive when he looked at her that way. Come to think of it, he was always attractive. Leia pushed the thought to the side; she didn't want to stare and end up making a fool out of herself.

They ended up dancing in each others' arms for the whole night. The princess wasn't sure if it was the alcohol talking- after all, she had three bottles of beer- but she was actually _enjoying _herself. Han had turned out to be a great dancer, and she remembered just how much she loved it. The pair talked, made jokes, and realized how much they had in common, as strange as it sounds.

Most people had either retired to their rooms or passed out due to the excessive amount of booze. Leia yawned and checked her wrist chrono. 0300. _Kriff_. She didn't think she'd end up staying up this late.

"Tired?" Han asked, slightly slurring. She nodded her head. "I'll walk you to your room,"

They arrived a few minutes later. The princess and the smuggler were both tipsy, but not exactly drunk. Leia felt pity towards Luke and the Rogues. The last time she saw them, they were unconscious under the tables. They were in for one hell of a hangover when they woke up.

"Thanks," Organa smiled at him when they reached her quarters.

"No problem," He grinned back. She noticed he seemed reluctant to let go of her hand.

"I had fun tonight," She admitted, holding back a hiccup. "But I wanted to ask you something,"

"Yeah?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why are you staying? You got your money; you're free to leave," She was surprised by her boldness.

He seemed to sober up all of a sudden. "You really don't know what I did with the money, do you?" She shook her head in response. "I gave it all back to the Alliance," They stared at each other in silence for what seemed like eternity. He bent over and kissed her cheek, then walked away. She gaped at the smuggler as she watched his retreating figure. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><em>We were so different, but opposites attract. So my hope kept growing, and I never looked back. You're one of a kind; no one can change this heart of mine.<em>

* * *

><p>"H-he's your brother?" Han sputtered, asking Princess Leia Organa the question once more. She had told him the news a couple hours ago, and he was still in a state of shock. Leia thought his reaction was priceless. She'll never forget his wide eyes when she first told him her twin was none other than Luke Skywalker.<p>

"For the millionth time, yes!" She laughed, playfully shoving his shoulder. "I don't see how it's so hard to believe," She added quietly, nuzzling his neck. They were sitting on a log in front of a campfire, relaxing after their victory on Endor. For once, Leia was finally at peace. She had Han, the man she was completely and utterly in love with. The Empire was destroyed, along with its horrendous leader, Palpatine. And she was reunited with her brother. She couldn't be happier.

"You _did _kiss him on Hoth…" Solo muttered, wrapping his arm around the Alderaanian's small waist.

She punched him in the arm. "_Don't_ bring that up again!" She pointed a finger in his face, mocking his common gesture.

He grinned in response. "You know I had to,"

She sighed and leaned her head against his chest. "I know, I know," She murmured, closing her eyes.

"Did you ever have feelings for him?" He asked suddenly, breaking the silence. Her eyes flew open and she looked at him incredulously. "What?"

"Are you kidding me?" Organa practically screeched, pushing him away from her.

"No!" She glared at him. "Fine, don't answer!"

"The answer is no," She told him calmly, brushing a strand of hair from her forehead.

"I see; you were always in love with me," He winked, drawing her closer.

"I don't think that's the case, Captain Solo," She purred, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey, it's general now, remember?"

"Whatever," She rolled her eyes.

"Well _I _for one was always in love with _you_," He confessed, crossing his ankles casually.

Leia smirked. "Opposites attract, huh?"

Han shrugged. "Guess so,"

Her smile grew wider. "That's it?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"No big speech, no contradiction, no-" The Corellian cut her off with a passionate kiss.

He pulled away a few moments later. "You assume too much, princess."


End file.
